Chapter1: The arrival
by Madnet
Summary: Chapter 4 is up! Review please!
1. Chapter1: The arrival

Chapter 1: The arrival  
  
Soda look the girl going out the car, she was dressed in white shirt and blue jeans, she had long dark brown hair and light grey eyes, the elegance on her movements catch Soda's attention. As she was getting closer she noticed the way he was looking at her and once in front of him he asked:  
  
- Can I help you?  
  
- Sure, my car isn't working properly, on Cleveland I heard a suspicious sound coming perhaps from the engine.  
  
- Don't worry so much, if it had endure the journey from Cleveland I'm sure is not critical, anyway, the garage is in the corner at the left, there is a mechanic, Steve, he would have a look to it.  
  
- Ok thanks.  
  
She turned back and before she continue he ask more:  
  
- I have never seen you before, where are you from?  
  
- I'm from here.  
  
- That's impossible, I would remember someone like you  
  
- Well, in fact it's true I was born here, but I moved when I was 6 years old, now I'm back  
  
- Why?, what are you looking for?  
  
- You ask too many questions, don't you?  
  
- Well that´s what my brother Darry says... that I talk too much  
  
- I think I agree with him, see you around Sodapop.  
  
- How did you know my name?  
  
- I'm a magician – She said looking at him seriously, then she grin and added - It's on your nametag   
  
" Ok Soda" he though to himself "now you seem like a complete idiot"  
  
- You are in advantage now, I should know your name to be equals, don't you think so?  
  
The girl couldn't believe that, her first day back in Tulsa and she was starting to meet people.  
  
- My name is Alexandra, but call me Alex.  
  
- Nice to meet you Alex, if you need something ask me… I'm here almost all day, so you wouldn't have any problem to find me –he added ironically   
  
She couldn't avoid looking at him although being handsome he had the most beautiful smile she had seen in ages.  
  
- See you – then she brought her car to the garage  
  
After approximately half an hour Alexandra went off the garage with the car repaired, and immediately after her Steve went to talk with Soda.  
  
- Hey mate! – Have you seen that girl? Uou!  
  
- In fact I send her here, her name is Alexandra she's new in town.  
  
- As always you don't like to lose time  
  
- What can I say? You know me  
  
- So, you got her phone number?  
  
- No.  
  
- A date?  
  
- Neither, I was in a kind of shock.  
  
- I understand you, while I was fixing the car I couldn't avoid to stare at those long and firm legs.  
  
Soda looked him showing surprise:  
  
- Forget it buddy, you have Evie and I sow her first  
  
- Hey relax! She is all yours if you want to, but you know I can't control my primary instincts as a man, and remember that being on a diet doesn't mean that you can't appreciate the menu.  
  
Soda smiled, and thought on the possibility of seen her again, perhaps it wasn't so difficult, Tulsa wasn't big enough, and he supposed she could be back to de DX to get the car filled up with gasoline.  
  
Here you have the first chapter; I hope you all enjoy it!!! Please review and tell me what you thing, I need to know your opinion to continue with the next chapt 


	2. Chapter2: Love at first sight

Chapter 2: Love at first sight?  
  
Soda was standing on the living room watching TV with his brothers, as always on the last few days he was thinking about the mysterious girl he met a week ago. He doesn't really know why but he just couldn't avoid it, maybe it was because she was so different from the other girls he had known until now, anyway, the fact was that he got her completely stuck on his head.  
  
"What's the matter with you mate?" -asked his old brother - "You have  
been a bit strange these days."  
"I met a girl last week at the DX." -Soda answered.  
"Sorry If I laugh but I don't see the point to it, you meet hundred of  
girls on the DX every day."  
"Yeah! But Alexandra is different, you should knew her, she is stunning."  
the smile on his face made Pony react.  
"We are going to think you are in love" -said joking  
"In fact I don't know, do you believe in love at first sight?"  
"You're mad! Of course we don't."  
"Why not?" - added Pony on defence of her brother - "if you haven't found  
a girl that makes you feel like that yet it doesn't means that it  
couldn't be possible."  
"It's talking the expert! What do you think you know about love Pony?  
Doesn't matter, you know, I think both of you are too dreamers."  
  
Soda and Pony looked each other ignoring Darry's words.  
  
"Before that I think I can't wait to meet her."  
"That would be difficult, all I know about her is her name, that's all."  
"It's not much." - Ponyboy said in a kind of commonality with her brother  
"Uhh. and also that she has just moved to Tulsa."  
"Then, I wish you luck man."  
"I will need it."  
  
That's all by now. I hope I can update sooner. Review please!!! Sorry if there are some mistakes, I'm Spanish and I have to do a real effort to write all this in English, but I've tried to do it my best. 


	3. Chapter3: Second Chance

Chapter 3: Second Chance.  
  
It was Friday morning, Pony had been ill during the last two days. While Soda and Darry where having their breakfast before going to work, the young boy appeared in the kitchen.   
  
"Hey mate" -Soda said to his young brother-"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Quite better" -He answered sitting next to him.- "Can I ask you for a favour?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"I need you to go by the school when you finish your work and ask for my homework"  
  
"Take it easy chap! You have the entire year to study hard"  
  
"It's not such a bad idea if he is feeling better" -Interfere Darry-  
  
"Let him relax a little, ok? He needs to rest."  
  
"He suggested, not me" -groaned Darry on his defence.-  
  
"Wont you both stop arguing please? I can think by my own so I don't need you to decide for me, right?"   
  
Both looked at him remaining silent.  
  
"I do want my homework" -Ponyboy continued- "I've been closed here during the last two days and I'm about to get completely mad, I've read all the books I have left, I'm sick of watching talk-shows, all I need is something to do a part from nothing, I'm fed up being here just looking, till some of the gang shows up."  
  
"Ok, ok I understand you" But he didn't, he had never understand the passion of his two brothers with studies, but he knew how important was for Pony so he accepted- "I'll drop by the school after work."  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"You're welcome" -said Soda with resignation.-  
  
And that she did, when Soda finished working reject Two-Bit's invitation to go out to drink something and picking up some chicks, and went to the school. On the hall he sow a group of young girls looking at him chatting and smiling Some things never change he thought, remembering his days there. He went directly to the information desk.  
  
"Sodapop Curits" -Said the woman on the desk, she still remembered him- "What are you doing here?" -She asked then.-  
  
"I'm looking for my brother's tutor."  
  
"Ok! Let me see…" -She looked at the computer and typed something on the keyboard.- "I have it, She is Mss. Tarantino, her office is on the third floor, door number 10."  
  
"Thanks Rachel."   
  
He went up the stairs to the 3rd floor, once there he looked for door 10, he found it at the end of the wide corridor. On the door he could read Mss. Tarantino. He knocked the door and waited few seconds.  
  
"Came in" -A voice said from inside, he opened the door and get into.-  
  
  
  
He saw the young woman sitting on a large desk and typing something on her computer, at first he couldn't believe his eyes, She was the girl on the DX weeks before!   
  
  
  
TBC  
  
I know it's a bad moment to stop it… but I want to maintain the intrigue, and also I wouldn't make the chapter too long to read… je,je. I hope you all enjoy it. 


	4. Chapter 4: The New Teacher

Chapter 4: The New Teacher.  
  
He stood shocked in front of her as the day they meet, he tried to say something but words didn't come out of his mouth. Some kind of the same happened to the girl when she looked at him with the difference that she at least could speak.  
  
"What are you doing here? Sorry, but I guess you aren't one of my students. In fact you are a bit grownup to be one of my students"  
  
He kept starring at her, he wasn't much older than Pony, but for the first time in his life he liked to seem older, he didn't want her to think he was a kid.  
  
"You're right" Said finally "In fact I'm one of your student's brother."  
  
"Really? Who is your brother?"  
  
"Ponyboy Curtis" He said proudly.  
  
The girl reminded thinking for a while, and then she remembered Pony.  
  
"It's my first year here but I can't forget such a unusual name, now I realize it must be a lineage thing." She grinned.  
  
"Well… my father… he was an special man."  
  
She realized the way he used the past tense to talk about his father so she supposed he must be death or something so she only added "I'm sure. Back to your brother, I haven't seen him the last two days or so…"  
  
"Yep, He had been ill at home, actually this is the reason I'm here, he wanted me to ask you for his homework."  
  
"It's he ok?"  
  
"Almost, He only has a cold."  
  
"Well the problem is… that at this moment I don't know where I have…" she looked the messed desk "…anything! Sorry I'm still trying to settle here but I never have time enough to put things in order. If you don't mind, Can I look for it later and drop by your house after work? I have a class left in five minutes."   
  
Once more he didn't know what to say… well he had clear that the idea of having her at home later was great, that's the main reason why he couldn't speak but finally he said:  
  
"If you want I can come later." He offered thinking that perhaps she had other things to do better than go up and down after a hard working day.   
  
"Don't worry I'm sure you have a lot of things to do instead of wasting time coming here later." He took a piece of paper and lent it to him with a pen. "Can you write here your address?"  
  
"Sure." He did it and returning her the paper he said. "I hope you don't lose it between the mess too" said ironically.  
  
"Don't worry I'll put it into my pocket, I'm sure I wouldn't lost it there" Both of them smiled, time to go Soda thought.  
  
"So then see you later"  
  
"See you" Said the girl as Soda went out the office.   
  
TBC  
  
That's all till now... I'll update as soon as I can. I hope you like it and thanks a lot for your reviews... 


End file.
